Evolute Monster/Rulings
General: R1: Evolute Monsters are like Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, Ritual,Link, or any other Special Summon monster, if you did not Perform Evolute Summon a monster beforehand, you cannot Special Summon it by other ways. < This does not apply to Nomi monsters. R2: Evolute Summon are inherited Special Summon mechanic, one can negate its summon through cards like "Solemn Strike", "Grand Horn of Heaven", "Stardust Warrior" R3: Evolute Monsters Cannot Gain Their own counters if Their Summon is Negated, for example, if your opponent Negates the Summon of "Carole, Empress of Fiber Vine", the "If this card in your possession is sent to your Graveyard by your opponent's card effect while it has an EC: You can Special Summon 1 "Carole, Queen of Fiber Vine" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard." effect cannot be activated. R4: Gaining Counters is a part of the Summon, and it's not treated as a Monster Effect. R5: Cards like "Zaborg the Mega Monarch" "Apoqliphort Towers" cannot affect Evolute Monsters Since they have no Rank. (Otherwise, it's YGOPRO since their stars are treated as Rank ) R6: You can use Tokens and Pendulum monsters for the Evolute Summon. R7: You can only use face-up monsters for the the Evolute Summon. R8: Cards like "Blue Duston" , "Constellar Siat", "Gagaga Magician" can be still used as Evolute Materials since they are not listed in their Material Restrictions. R9: Evolute Monsters are Excluded from effects like "Amorphactor Pain, the Imagination Dracoverlord", "Supreme Dragon King Zarc" , "Dimensional Barrier", "Grisaille Prison" , "Gravity Bind" , "Flying C".However, they are Still affected by "Nekroz of Unicore". R10: You can Evolute Summon, even if "Macro Cosmos" is around. R11: You can also use Xyz Monsters for an Evolute Summon, also, their Rank is combined as Levels. -- You can also use an affected Xyz Monster by the effect of "Xiangke Magician". R12: Suppose you target an Evolute Monster using "Relinquished" or "Cyber Dragon Infinity", they lose their E Counters, and cannot be retreived unless they are Evolute Summoned Again or using card effects. R13: You cannot use an Evolute Monster as a Tribute for a Ritual Summon (Inclding "Nekroz of Sophia"), Synchro Material, or Xyz Material for a Summon as they have no Levels. R14: Special Summoned Evolute Monsters by card effects such as "Monster Reborn" Will not let them Gain Evolute Counters since it's not an Evolute Summon. R15: Evolute Pendulums Can be Pendulum Summoned treating their Stage as Level. R16: Evolute Monsters are excluded from Ranking-up Spell Cards. R17: Evolute Monsters can Still be Evolute Summoned under of effects like "DNA Surgery" or "DNA Transplant", however, you will be only able to Evolute Summon monsters who list the Type/Attributes Declared by this card. R18: Evolute Monsters can use Tuners as Evolute Materials. R19: Non-Effect Evolutes can Still gain Evolute Counters, however, they can be only used by an effect that is given to them, or other card effects. R20: Evolute Monsters cannot use other Evolute Monsters as Evolute Materials, unless it states it in its effect. R21: If an Evolute Monster lists a monster name, You can use a "Phantom of Chaos" monster card whose name is treated as the Listed monster card. SR21:Using cards like "Elemental HERO Prisma" will make the summoning easier. R22: Trap Monsters, pseudo-Trap monsters can be still used as Evolute Materials. R23: "Shaddoll Core", "The Prime Monarch", or "The First Monarch" can be used as Evolute Maerial(s). R24: Special Summoned cards by "Magical Hats" cannot be used as Evolute Materials since they do not have Levels, nor Ranks. R25:Evolute Monsters cannot exist face-down while they are in the Monster Card Zones, so cards such as cannot Special Summon Evolute Monsters, and cards like do not affect Evolute Monsters. If cards like " " targets an Evolute Monster, it will be automatically Special Summon in face-up Attack Position. R25: Link Monsters cannot be used as Evolute Materials as they do not have Ranks or Levels. Counters: R1 An Evolute Monster can have more than just 1 counter (including its built-in E-Counters). R2 If an effect that States Equal to its Stage targeting an Evolute Monster which is fully fueled with E-Counters cannot be activated, however, an Evolute Monster can gain E-Counters even if their E-Counters are full if targeted with cards that ADD Counters, not refill. Structure: R1:Evolute Monsters can only State Specefic Amount of cards. Also, it must have 1 Attribute and 1 Monster-Type. (2 EARTH, Plant) --If it has more than 3 Materials, will simply display (3 EARTH, Plant) ---The Specified Materials must be Equal to the Evolute's Stage. R2: For Archetypal Materials, you can replace monster-Type or Attribute with the Archetype Name. R3: For Generic Materials, Evolute Monsters can list materials without monster-Type or Attributes. R4: Evolute Monsters are ALWAYS Stored in your Extra Deck, or Side Deck if replaced. R5: ATK Rules: -- 1100 ATK Max for Stage 1 -- 1600 ATK Max for Stage 2 -- 2000 ATK Max for Stage 3 -- 2500 ATK Max for Stage 4 -- 2600 ATK Max for Stage 6 -- 3000 ATK Max for Stage 7 -- 5000 ATK Max for Stage 8 and Above. R6: Stage usually do not Exceed 13, High-Level/Rank Materials are understandable, However, if it exceeds Stage 13 combined, it is recommended to use a Low-Leveled Material instead.